


Experimental study

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Series: Small corners of space and time [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: whoniverse1000, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peri and Turlough have a conversation about the Doctor's sexual orientation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental study

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Expérimentation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538660) by [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja). 



> English is not my first language. I apologize for any mistake, and I would be happy if you'd point them to me.
> 
> It all belongs to the BBC.

So, if I understand this properly, the Doctor is the boss and the pilot, but he sometimes takes passengers?"

"That's it."

"And where do you travel?"

"Oh, here and there in time and space... often Earth, unfortunately."

"Hey!"

"Most boring planet in the whole universe."

"Not everywhere! Even though... judging by the places I went to, maybe... okay, it is. So, how do you get to board with him? Do you have to pay or something?"

"I can't believe it. Where are you from? Oh, Earth, of course. No, he only travels with people he likes."

"It would be so cool if I could come! He seems interesting. And funny. Besides, he's hot."

"Hey..."

"Oh, don't take it badly. You're quite good-looking, too."

"Guess that makes three of us. And don't take that as a compliment or a proposal. It's just a fact."

"Okay, I won't thank you then. If you insist. So I guess you find the Doctor hot, too. As a fact, I mean."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Oh, nothing. Only that the way you look at him could mean something."

"I'd like it if you didn't claim to know me better than I do!"

"Fine, you're the expert. By the way, since you've known the Doctor for a much longer time than I have: which does he prefer? Men or women?"

"To the best of my knowledge, neither."

"That's impossible! No one is like that!"

"He's an alien, miss know-it-all!"

"And? Aren't you one, too?"

"Not the same species. There are more lifeforms in the universe than you could possibly imagine."

"Oh."

"So, don't start figuring..."

"You know, there's one thing I remember very well from school. Nothing works better than the experimental method."

"Should I be afraid?"

"In short: as soon as we find a quiet place, I kiss him, then you kiss him, and we'll see which he likes better."

"That is one of the stupidest plans I've ever..."

"Okay, you can be first if you want. You were here before me."

"That's not what I meant! Just... it's ridiculous!"

"But it could work. So, why not try?"

"You're really something else."

"I know. Oh, I hope it's a compliment this time!"

* * *

As they soon found out, the Doctor had no clear preference for men or women.

He had one, though, for enthusiastic and bold people. At least, he did after the initial surprise, shock, embarrassment, and confusion went away.

Peri and Turlough didn't find any grounds for complaining there.

Nor did the Doctor, by the way.


End file.
